


Will you take me home?

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [26]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Connor comes home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993





	Will you take me home?

“Are you ready?” My mom asks smiling softly. I just nod to her tighening the grip on my backpack strap.

I'm finally coming home, my real home... after almost two years I'm finally ready to be me, without any filter.. and be proud of the young man I've become in these two years away from San Diego.

My mom hugs me one last time, laying a soft kiss on my forehead.

“I'm so proud of you honey” She says caressing my cheek. I lay into her gentle touch, closing my eyes.. I'm gonna miss her, She's been my rock throughout these two years, and she constantly encouraged me to be who I wanted to be and to not letting anyone to make me feel any less.

I hug her one last time before getting on the plane that will finally take me home.

I put on my headphones, letting the music on, one song in particular that says:

 

 _"Wrapped up, so consumed by_  
_All this hurt_  
_If you ask me, don't_  
_Know where to start"_

 

It makes me think about him.

We hadn't left each other in good terms.. we tried to keep the flame of our relationship on. But I guess it was too hard.

We broke up. I didn't want him to give up his life for me, I didn't want him to wait for me forever... He had to move on with his life, and I needed to build my own by having a fresh start.

I still remember his voice broken with tears.. asking repeatedly : “Why?!” “I will wait, Connor don't”.

But I couldn't put him throught so much pain. Things were too much frustrating, I wanted to see him as much as I wanted to build myself a new life here.. and I couldn't go back if I wasn't ready.

It took me two years to finally come to realization that there's nothing wrong with me, Who I am is never gonna be wrong.. and although my father always made me feel like I was born wrong in a right world, now I'm convinced that I'm finally proud and open about who I am, and I don't give a damn about what other people thinks of me. 

 

 _Anger, love, confusion_  
_Rolls the gold nowhere_  
_I know that somewhere better_  
_Cause you always take me there_

 

I close my eyes, letting the music flows and I'm starting to feel nervous... I texted him few days ago, one simple text saying:

“ I'm coming home on thursday.. I will arrive at the airport by noon”

I never received an answer, but although I hoped I would, I wasn't really expecting one.

It's understandable, I broke his heart.. and I'm probably the last person he wants to see.

Maybe he moved on... who knows.

 

 _"Came to you with a broken faith_  
_Gave me more than a hand to hold_  
_Caught before I hit the ground_  
_Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now"_

 

I open my eyes letting out a deep intake of breath, and an old lady sitting next to me asks :

“You okay dear? You seem nervous.”

“Yes” I say letting out a nervous laugh “Thinking about someone”.

“It must be a special someone.. if It gets you so worked up” She laughs.

“Oh he is..” I let it slip, and she smiles warmly, not a bit of judgement in her eyes.

“Tell me about this young boy” She says, and I don't know why I should tell our journey to a complete stranger, but instinctively I feel like a can trust her. Besides, we have some time to kill.

So, I start telling her our story and throughout it all, she laughs and then she wipes a tear when I start telling her about my father.. and his homophobic persona, and how he made me leave my town, and my boyfriend.

“Oh honey...” She says sadly laying her hand on top of mine “That's horrible”

“Yes... it is..But guess what? I'm not letting anyone letting me down anymore.. I only care about my happiness”. My smile is blinding apparently because it makes her smile too.

“I'm really proud of you, you seem a very mature young man.. that guy is a lucky guy.” She laughs, and my smile falls off my lips, quickly turning into a frown.

“What's wrong dear?” She asks concerned, and I just shake my head lowering down my gaze.

“He doesn't want me anymore.” I say defeated, and she tightens her grip on my hand.

“Don't be silly, you're a catch.” She says with a wink, trying to make me smile again, and it works,.. she's very kind. I'm glad I met her.

 

 _Would you take the wheel_  
_If I lose control?_  
_If I'm lying here_  
_Will you take me home?_

 

“He will be here” She assures me as soon as we get off the plane, and I just smile hopefully in return.

“Take care Dear” She says giving me a quick hug.

“You too.”

 

I didn't raise any hopes up, I knew there was a chance he wouldn't have come.

But, seeing that he's not here... that just breaks my heart.

I keep walking toward the exit,dragging my suitcase and feeling my heart getting heavier with every step. My eyes are filled with tears.. and my lips are trembling, I knew it would have happened.

I knew that hope would have destroyed me.

I finally reach the exit of of the airport and as soon as the sliding doors open I instinctively close my eyes taking in the fresh air, feeling amazing on my flushed cheeks.

I Give a loud sigh, and then as soon as I open my eyes.. I see him standing right in front of me, and it make me feel like the world has stopped living and breathing around us.

Our eyes lock into each other, both of them teary and full of emotion. We are standing a few feets away from each other and I take in every single details I missed in these two years.. every inch of his skin, the dimples more deep and his hair slightly longer than I remember.

He's basically a skyscraper, and I let out a laugh at the thought of how much I missed teasing him for his height.

I realize that we're still here, both freezed.. just taking in every breath, every beat of our hearts, every loving emotion running all over our faces.

I felt my lips tugging up into the widest smile and I start running towards him who immediately meets me halfway.

I don't lose anytime, I lay a hand behind his neck pulling him in closer and our lips are quickly connected.

He's surprised, but he lays his arms around my neck disperately pulling me closer.

As our lips are moving against each other I feel his smile against mine and I slightly pull away, holding his face into my hands and gently brushing my nose against his.

“Connor...” his voice is so full of love and wonder that makes me feel warmth spreading through all over me.

“I'm home” I say looking lovingly into his eyes. “I'm finally home.”

 

_Oh, will you hold me now?  
Oh, will you take me home? _

 


End file.
